


Sex, Lies & Videotape

by CupcakeCait



Series: To Sir With Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCait/pseuds/CupcakeCait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn continues his affair with his teacher, Mr. Payne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Lies & Videotape

                                                                                    

_"Thanks Mr. Payne. I'll see you in class on Monday."_

Those words played in a never ending loop in Zayn's head that weekend, a weekend in which all he did was worry. Strike that; a weekend in which all he did was worry and wank. In the light of day what he and Mr. Payne had done seemed incredibly stupid and reckless, but that didn't mean that remembering it didn't turn him on. Every time he thought of Liam's thick fingers, or his soft lips, or his perfect cock, Zayn was instantly hard.

He spent most of Saturday and Sunday locked in his room, or the loo, jacking off to thoughts of everything that Mr. Payne had done to him, and everything that he still wanted to do with him. But as soon as he came, Liam's name always falling from his lips as he did so, the worrying started back up.

Zayn cursed himself for having told his teacher that he'd see him in class, wishing that he'd kept his big mouth shut and let Mr. Payne think that he was just some guy he'd given his number to at a bar, and not one of his students. By the time Monday rolled around he was a nervous wreck, convinced that the shit was about to hit the fan. Every time the door opened to one of his classrooms he was certain that it was the principal, or even a police officer, come to question him about the events of Friday night. Every time his phone vibrated in his pocket he was sure that it was his parents, calling to scream at him for having been so stupid.

But it never was. He'd skated by, all day, his nerves torn to shreds despite the fact that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. And now here he was, stood outside the door to his history class - to Mr. Payne's class - feeling equal parts turned on and terrified. He promised himself that if he could just get away with this, if by some miracle Mr. Payne hadn't put two and two together and realized that Zee was actually Zayn, that he would count himself lucky and stay far, far away from his history teacher. Hell, he'd stay away from all of his teachers, just to be on the safe side. But that didn't stop him from running a hand through his hair and straightening his shirt, one that he'd deliberately chosen that morning, knowing that the wide collar showed off the tattoos on his collarbone perfectly.

He waited until the final bell was ringing to enter the classroom, forcing himself to hold his head high as he walked in. Mr. Payne was writing on the board, his back to Zayn, and Zayn took a second to look him up and down. He was wearing a white dress shirt under a gray suit vest that matched his slacks. His sleeves were rolled up, his tattoos peeking out, and fuck if Zayn's cock didn't start to swell as he took his seat.

It seemed to take forever for Liam to turn around to face the class, and for the first time ever Zayn wished that he was the kind of student who sat in the front of the class. Not that Mr. Payne didn't already look good enough from Zayn's seat in the back. And knowing what he was hiding under that suit had Zayn shifting in his seat as his jeans became uncomfortably tight.

Liam started the class by taking roll, as he always did, and Zayn braced himself for the moment when his name would be called.

"Zayn?" Mr. Payne finally called, his eyes meeting Zayn's for the first time that day.

"Here," Zayn all but whispered, shocked to see no signs of familiarity in his teacher's eyes, which were looking at him as innocently as they always did, as if he hadn't fucked Zayn good and hard just a few days before. 

Zayn had expected to feel a rush of relief as he realized that his teacher must have assumed that his last comment on Friday had just been a continuation of their role play, but he didn't. Instead he felt a heavy weight on his chest, disappointment dampening his mood as he tried to come to terms with the fact that, for Mr. Payne, nothing had changed in their relationship. He tried to brush the feeling off, telling himself over and over that it was for the best, but as class wore on Zayn knew that he was kidding himself. He still wanted Liam, more than ever if he was being honest, and he wanted Liam to want him just as much.

By Friday he had a plan. The entire week had been torture for him, forced to stare at Mr. Payne in class, looking fit as fuck and simultaneously adorable, his cheeks flushing and eyes crinkling every time that he smiled at Zayn. He looked like the epitome of propriety and innocence, and the fact that Zayn knew how filthy Liam was underneath that facade was driving him crazy. He hadn't been able to make it through an entire class without at least sporting a semi, and every afternoon, without fail, he'd wanked to the picture that Mr. Payne had sent him as soon as he got home. 

He'd been hoping to hear from Liam, keeping his phone right next to him at all times, but he hadn't contacted him, and Zayn wasn't willing to wait anymore. He wanted to know that he was still on Mr. Payne's mind; that he could still make Liam hard. He waited until he heard his parent's head up to bed, and then he set his plan in motion. He worked himself up in the shower, imagining that Liam's hands were the ones soaping him up, and by the time he got out he was hard as a rock.

He didn't bother drying off, knowing how good he looked wet, and opened up the video feature on his phone as soon as he'd lubed up his hand, wanting the slide to be nice and wet for him. He had some music playing in the background, but he still kept his voice to a whisper, just loud enough for the recorder to pick up, wanting Liam to have to pay close attention.

"You see what you do to me Mr. Payne?" he murmured as he began to stroke himself. He held his phone with his free hand, the camera capturing the lower half of his naked body, his skin contrasting nicely with his black sheets and he slowly slid his hand up and down his length, from base to tip.

"I've been thinking about you all week. Thinking about how perfect your lips felt wrapped around me, and about how hard I came on your dick, and I want more," Zayn moaned, his pace increasing as he imagined what Liam's reaction to this video would be. "Wanna feel you inside of me again. Wanna cover you in my come and make you scream my name."

The video started to shake a little as Zayn's hand moved faster, and he longed to reach a hand down to cup his balls, but he resisted, instead moving his phone closer to his cock, wanting Mr. Payne to see him shoot. His hand was just a blur on his dick as he started to come, his back arching and his legs spreading obscenely wide as his come coated his fist and abs. 

He took a minute to catch his breath, his fingers trailing lazily through the mess he'd made, swirling his come over his heart tattoo. "Next time I come I want you to be there to lick it up. Name the time and I'll be there."

He stopped recording and sent the video before he could talk himself out of it, though he did double check that he was sending it to the right person.

Zayn smirked when his screen flashed  ** _PAYNE_**  less than five minutes later, knowing that that meant that Liam was responding as soon as he'd watched the video. His smirk turned into a full on grin as he read the message.

_**PAYNE:** you have no idea how hot that was. come over as soon as you can_

_**ZAYN:** _ _I'll be over in twenty minutes, and I want you to be blindfolded and waiting for me in your bedroom_

Zayn didn't wait for a response, instead washing up and getting dressed as quickly as he could. For once he didn't bother with his hair or worrying about his outfit, knowing that Mr. Payne would be able to touch but not look. He thought of nothing but Liam on the ride to his flat, and the image of him waiting for him on his bed, spread out and helpless, his eyes covered and his cock hard, had Zayn's dick fattening up in no time.

Once again Liam had left the front door unlocked for him, and he made his way through the living room as quickly as he could, pausing only to kick off his trainers and drop his jacket to the floor. He found the bedroom easily, able to make out the soft glow of candles from the hallway. Zayn thought that he'd prepared himself to see Mr. Payne again, but the sight of him still made him gasp.

The room was dark except for a few lit candles, and his teacher was leaning back against his headboard facing Zayn. He was barefoot, but still wearing the same suit that he'd had on in class that afternoon, only now his black tie was wrapped around his eyes instead of his neck. The collar of his light blue dress shirt was open, a smattering of chest hair peeking out, and his black pants were unbuttoned, allowing Mr. Payne to wrap a hand around himself.

Zayn could see how hard Liam was from the doorway, and the sight made him even harder. "You look so fucking good Mr. Payne. I've been thinking about getting all spread out like this for me all week. Have you been thinking about me?"

Liam nodded, his tongue snaking out to lick his lips as he stroked himself faster.

"Yeah?" Zayn asked as he took off his shirt and his jeans, leaving only his boxer briefs on. "When did you think about me?"

"All the time. I'd think about you whenever I was in this bed, wishing that you were here with me."

"Oh yeah? You think about me anywhere else?" Zayn pressed, knowing what he wanted to hear.

He wasn't disappointed.

"I like to pretend that you're in one of my classes, and imagine how good it would feel to bend you over my desk and fuck you with everyone watching. I didn't get through my last class without getting hard once all week."

Zayn's eyes widened in surprise as his cock throbbed. Mr. Payne had spent a lot more time than normal sitting behind his desk this week, but he'd never imagined that it was because he was too turned on to stand.

He pushed Liam's hand out of the way as he climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips and wasting no time in grinding down against the older man. Liam moaned in response, his hands reaching up to grasp Zayn's sides as he set up straighter, his lips searching for Zayn's.

Zayn ignored him, too intent on seeing more of him. He fisted his hands in Liam's dress shirt, pulling as hard as he could, causing buttons to fly everywhere as the shirt was ripped open. Zayn's hands were running up and down Liam's chest a second later, reveling in the feel of Liam's hard muscles and soft hair. Liam's body was perfect, his skin tan and his shoulders broad, and Zayn was very thankful that he wasn't the one who was blindfolded. He wanted to stare at Mr. Payne's naked body all day.

Liam seemed like he was wishing that he could see Zayn as well. "It's not fair that you get to see me but I still don't get to see you. I need to know what you look like Zee. I wanna be able to picture you riding my cock."

"Well, I've got dark hair..." Zayn began, leaning down to kiss at Liam's neck as he spoke.

"Yeah? Like black?" Liam asked, and Zayn swore that he could feel Mr. Payne's pulse pick up under his lips.

"Mmmhmm," he confirmed, sucking at his teacher's skin a little more harshly.

"And do you have any...any tattoos? Besides the heart?"

"I have a lot of tattoos. Even have a full sleeve," Zayn whispered against Liam's ear, and he could feel Liam's cock twitch against his ass in response to his words. He tried to think of another student at his school who had a full sleeve, and smiled when he couldn't. "You like tattoos Mr. Payne? Does the student you want to bend over your desk have a sleeve? Does looking at it get you nice and hard?"

"So fucking hard," Liam moaned, bringing his hands from Zayn's hips to his cheeks and pulling their mouths together. This kiss was just as hot as their last one had been. Zayn could taste a hint of vodka on his teacher's lips, but he couldn't focus on that. Not when Liam was kissing him so hungrily, his tongue pushing into his mouth insistently while his hands tangled in Zayn's hair.

"Pretend I'm him. Pretend I'm the student you want and do to me what you want to do to him," Zayn begged him as Liam began to kiss just under his ear.

Liam froze, his lips still on Zayn's neck. Zayn closed his eyes, hoping that he hadn't gone too far. "Can I- can I call you his name?" Mr. Payne finally asked. Zayn let out a sigh of relief that Liam was up to play this game with him, though a part of him was worried that he'd read the situation wrong, and that he wasn't the student that Liam lusted after. He pushed those worries aside. He'd be willing to let Liam call him anything he wanted to as long as he got to fuck him again.

"I wanna hear you moan his name when you come inside me," Zayn told him. Liam must have liked the sound of that, cause the next thing Zayn knew Liam was pushing him off of his lap and climbing off of the bed. 

"Take them off," he ordered, pointing to his pants. Zayn swallowed thickly, Mr. Payne's demanding tone going straight to his dick. He reached forward to pull off Liam's pants with shaking hands, grateful once again that Liam was blindfolded. His cock was tenting the front of his white boxer briefs, and Zayn bit his lip as he imagined getting his mouth around it, his hands fumbling in his haste to push them down.

Liam's cock sprung up once they were on the floor, hanging hard and heavy in front of Zayn's face. He reached up to wrap a loose hand around the base of it, holding it steady as he licked over the tip. Liam moaned as Zayn lapped at his slit, and Zayn was sure that that was the sound that he wanted to listen to on repeat for the rest of his life. He was proven wrong a moment later, when he wrapped his lips around Liam and sucked him into his mouth.

"Zayn," Liam whispered, like it was a secret, and yeah,  _that_  was the sound that Zayn wanted to hear for the rest of his life. "You're mouth feels even better than I'd imagined."

Zayn took Liam in even farther at that, not stopping until he hit the back of his throat. He used his hand to pump what his mouth couldn't handle, taking Mr. Payne in and out more and more quickly, until he could feel Liam's legs start to tremble. Zayn reached his free hand up to cup his teacher's balls, smirking around his cock when he felt them start to tighten.

Zayn started to suck him harder, swirling his tongue around his head before sliding back down. Mr. Payne's hand stroked along his jaw as he blew him, and Zayn wished for the first time that Liam wasn't blindfolded. Zayn knew how good he looked with a dick in his mouth, and he was sure that the sight of him would be enough to send Liam over the edge. Liam must have felt that he was getting too close as it was, because he was pulling out of Zayn's mouth a second later. 

Zayn let out an embarrassing whimper, already missing the heavy weight of Liam's cock on his tongue, but he decided not to chase after it, excited to see what Mr. Payne had in store for him next. He pressed the heel of his hand down against his own cock, desperate for friction. He got some as soon as Liam had stepped out of his pants, when he climbed up on the bed and flipped Zayn over like he weighed nothing. 

Liam quickly pulled off Zayn's boxers and settled down onto his back, sliding one knee in between Zayn's spread legs. Liam was so much bigger than Zayn, and feeling his weight on him, pressing him into the mattress and making him unable to move, made Zayn's head spin. He pushed his ass back against Liam, wanting to feel him inside as soon as possible.

"You're so ready for me, aren't you? So eager for my cock. How come you're never this eager in class, huh? You've been torturing me all week, wearing those shirts that make me want to lick every inch of you, and then ignoring me for the whole class. You have no idea what you do to me, do you Zayn?"

Zayn's eyes rolled back into his head and his hips pressed into the bed at his teacher's words. It was everything that he'd wanted to hear, and he was sure that Mr. Payne would be able to make him come with his words alone. He almost wanted to try it, just to see if it was possible, but not as much as he wanted to get fucked.

"I wear those shirts for you. Everything I do is for you. All I can think about in class is how much I want to touch you, and to taste you, and how hard I want you to fuck me," Zayn managed to groan as Liam ran his fingers up and down his ass, teasing over his entrance.

"Good," Liam murmured as he shifted down Zayn's body. Zayn could feel Liam's breath ghosting over his back as he settled in between Zayn's legs, and his hands fisted the sheets as he felt Liam spread his cheeks and blow over his hole. The next thing he knew Liam was licking at him with a flat tongue, all the way from his balls to his entrance, and Zayn gasped at how good it all felt.

Zayn quickly discovered that Mr. Payne was just as good with his tongue as he was with his hands and his cock. He seemed to know an endless number of ways to drive Zayn crazy with it, teasing his rim with it one minute and fucking him with it the next. No one had ever done this to Zayn before, and he never would have guessed how good it could feel. Mr. Payne seemed to like doing it as well, if the steady rutting of his hips against the bed was any indication.

Zayn couldn't help but whine when Liam pulled away, kissing his way up Zayn's spine and across his shoulder to his ear. "You taste so fucking good, but I can't wait another second to be inside you," he whispered, teasing Zayn with the tip of his dick for a minute before pulling away. Zayn craned his neck to see Liam sitting back on his heels, pointing in the general vicinity of his side table. 

"Hand me the lube," he ordered. Zayn grabbed the bottle quickly and reached back to drop in his Liam's hand before lying back down and reminding himself not to rub against the bed. He was shaking in anticipation of what was to come, his cock steadily leaking onto the sheets. He felt a sharp sting as one of Mr. Payne's hands smacked his ass, the other one trailing over his hole. Between the lube and his spit Liam's finger slid in easily, and Zayn immediately began to push back against it. He'd missed this feeling so much, but it wasn't nearly enough.

"More," he demanded. Liam quickly complied, sliding a second finger into him and scissoring them. The stretch burned, and Zayn knew that he was in for a world of pain if he didn't let Liam prep him more, but he couldn't wait to have Mr. Payne's cock inside of him. "That's good. Need you...need you to fill me up Mr. Payne," he begged.

Liam moaned, dragging his fingers out slowly enough to make Zayn's cock throb. "You ready for me?" he asked, grabbing Zayn's hips to bring him up on all fours. Zayn tried to relax as he felt him start to slide in, his breath catching as his teacher split him open. He grunted as Liam pushed past his tight ring of muscles, more out of pain than pleasure, and Liam stilled his lips, kissing along the base of Zayn's spine as he reached around to stroke his length.

After a moment Zayn was fully hard again, and he pushed back against the older man, letting him know that it was okay to move. Liam slid in slowly, obviously trying not to hurt Zayn. Zayn whimpered through it, but he was glad that Liam didn't stop until he'd bottomed out. It started to feel a bit better as his body adjusted, and Zayn started to move back and forth, fucking himself on his teacher's length. He heard Liam moan and felt his dick twitch inside of him, but it apparently wasn't enough for Liam, because he grabbed Zayn's hips, grasping them firmly as he started to move Zayn's body faster, until he was pounding Zayn good and hard.

"That feel good Zayn? You like it when your teacher fucks you like this? Want me to take you this way in class?" Liam demanded.

Zayn could barely find the words to respond, too focused on how good Liam's dick felt in his ass. "Feels so good Mr. Payne. Want you to- to fuck me like this on your desk," he managed to groan. Liam started to move his hips impossibly fast at Zayn's words, causing Zayn's cock to slap against his stomach with every thrust.

Zayn felt like he was close to coming already, and his cock hadn't even been touched. But then Liam shifted them, sitting back on his heels and bringing Zayn with him, and the new angle made everything feel even better.

"Think you can come like this? Without touching your dick?" Liam asked, his front flush with Zayn's back and his breath hot on his ear. He ground his hips in small circles as he spoke, stimulating Zayn's spot with the head of his dick non-stop. Zayn had never felt anything like this; never had something so big and hard pushing on his prostate for such an extended period of time, and it made his head spin.

He could feel pleasure radiating through his whole body, starting in his spot and spreading outwards. His cock twitched as he pushed back even more firmly against his teacher's length, seeing stars as Liam kept pressing into him, never pulling out, never letting up. Zayn threw an arm around the back of Liam's neck, holding him as tightly as he could, desperate for this moment to never end. Desperate to come.

" _Mr. Payne_ ," he gasped as he looked down to watch himself start to spill, completely untouched. He only saw the first two streams shoot out of him, his eyes squeezing shut as his orgasm rocked through him. Liam pushed him forward as soon as he finished, and Zayn fell onto the bed easily, loose limbed and completely relaxed from coming so hard.

Liam fucked into him firmly, biting at Zayn's shoulders as he thrusted as quickly as he could, chasing his own release. Zayn was overly sensitive after his orgasm, but he stayed still and took it, wanting Mr. Payne to feel just as good as he did. Liam's pace began to falter a few seconds later, his hips stuttering as he filled Zayn up with his hot, sticky come.

"Zayn...so fucking good Zayn," he moaned as he stilled his body, resting all of his weight on top of the younger boy for a moment before pulling out and rolling off of him. He landed on his back with a huff, and Zayn turned onto his side to look at him. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, a light sheen of sweat coating his skin, a lopsided smile on his face. 

Zayn had never seen anyone look more beautiful.

He traced his finger along his teacher's perfect, pink lips and couldn't stop himself from leaning forward to give him a kiss. Zayn felt dizzy, high from the rush of his orgasm and drunk off the sight of the gorgeous man before him. But he sobered up as soon as he saw Liam reach for his blindfold, attempting to slide it off. He stopped him just in time, pushing Liam's hand away and moving the tie back into place before he could see anything.

"Don't want to spoil the game, now do we Mr. Payne?" he said, clearing his throat when he heard how shaky his voice sounded. Liam pouted, sticking his lower lip out, and damn if it wasn't the cutest thing Zayn had ever seen. He wished that he could stay the night; that he could stare at Liam until morning, but he'd already almost gotten caught, and he wasn't ready for that.

He dressed quickly, never taking his eyes off of Liam's naked form as he did so. Liam never stopped pouting, but Zayn leaned down to try to kiss it away before he left. Liam seemed all too willing to forgive him, deepening the kiss and licking his way into Zayn's mouth. Zayn pulled away just as he saw Liam's cock start to stir, knowing that if he kissed him for another second that there was no way he would be able to make himself leave.

"Next time I'm gonna taste you Mr. Payne," he promised from the doorway. He started to walk through it, but Liam's next words made his steps falter.

"You know that talk was all just part of the game, right? I mean, I don't even have a student named Zayn."

Zayn turned around to face his teacher, who was still blindfolded, his mouth set in a guilty line.

"Course. Never thought there was," he assured him with a sly smile, glad that Mr. Payne still seemed to have no idea who he really was. Zayn hoped that he could hide the truth from him forever, and that they could continue meeting up like this for as long as possible.

***

Zayn's resolve to keep up this charade was only strengthened over the weekend. He did little but think of Mr. Payne, trying to come up with as many ways as possible to keep Liam in the dark, both literally and figuratively.

By the time he walked into his history class on Monday afternoon he'd pretty much convinced himself that he'd be able to keep meeting up with his teacher, at least for a little while. He was confident that Liam would be willing to wear the blindfold as long as it meant that he got to fuck Zayn, and his cockiness made him careless. 

"Zayn?" Liam called just as class began, causing Zayn's heart to skip a beat as he thought of how Liam had sounding moaning his name on Friday night.

"Yes Mr. Payne?"

"Can you please pull down the screen while I set up the laptop?"

Zayn hopped up quickly, hurrying to the front of the class, making sure to brush his body against his teacher's as he passed by him. The quick touch made his head spin. Made him stupid. Liam turned around to look at him, probably wondering why he'd brushed up against him that way, and Zayn kept his eyes on him as he reached up to pull the screen down. He smirked when he saw that Liam was looking at him just as attentively, but the smirk fell from his lips as he watched Liam's mouth drop open in shock. He followed his teacher's gaze down to his own stomach, and to the heart tattoo on his hip.

He pulled his shirt down from where it had ridden up as quickly as he could, but he knew that the damage had already been done. Mr. Payne had seen his heart tattoo, the same one that had been predominantly displayed in both the picture and the video that he'd sent Liam.

"Zee?" Mr. Payne asked.


End file.
